The Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin Show
Main Characters *Cpend7: He's the Main Protagonist in this Show *Bubbyaustin: He's a Deuteragonist in this Show Major Characters *Frollo: *Gaston: *Sora: *Amy Rose: Cpend7's Lover *Twilight Sparkle: A Bookworm/Princess Unicorn (or Alicorn) in MLP FiM *Rarity: A Dress Worker Unicorn in MLP FiM *Rainbow Dash: A Fastest Pegasus in MLP FiM *Fluttershy: A Very Shy Pegasus in MLP FiM *Pinkie Pie: A Fun Earth Pony in MLP FiM *Applejack: A Apple Farmer Earth Pony in MLP FiM *Flippy (Good Form): He realy Nice to Cpend7 *Flippy (Evil Form): Can Kill the Characters realy Brutaly *FRED Supporting/Recurring Characters *Cpend7's French Cousin: *Best Hercules: Cpend7's Favoute Character *Hitler: Minor Characters *Noob (ROBLOX) *Smosh Cameos *PSY *Fregley (Diray of Wimpy Kid Film) Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin got Scared by Him (He Dress as a Wired Unicorn) he's From S1 EP4 *Hans Moleman (The Simpsons) *Chucky (At the end of Season 1 Episode 1 and say "This Mean War" Villains *Bowser *Discord *Pete *Slenderman *Gaben Newell Season and Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: ??? Cast: Episode 2: ??? Cast: Episode 3: We Alone in the Dark Cast: Episode 4: Halloween Time! Cast: Episode 5: ??? Cast: Episode 6: Hitler Got Cpend7's Half Life 3 Game! Cast: Episode 7: ??? Cast: Episode 8: Revenge of the Bizzaro's Cast: Episode 9: ??? Cast: Episode 10: ??? Cast: Episode 11: ??? Cast: Episode 12: ??? Season 2 Episode 1: Battle of The Joker Cast: Episode 2: ??? Cast: Episode 3: ??? Cast: Episode 4: ??? Cast: Episode 5: ??? Cast: Episode 6: Meet Indiana Jones and Daring Do Cast: Episode 7: ??? Cast: Episode 8: ??? Cast: Episode 9: ??? Cast: Episode 10: ??? Cast: Episode 11: If Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin in Frollo has a Bad Feeling Cast: Episode 12: If Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin in Frollo Celebrates his Birthday Cast: Episode 12 Part 2: If Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin in Frollo Celebrates his Birthday Part 2 Cast: Season 3 Episode 1: ??? Cast: Episode 2: ??? Cast: Episode 3: ??? Cast: Episode 4: ??? Cast: Episode 5: ??? Cast: Episode 6: ??? Cast: Episode 7: Battle by FRED Cast: Episode 8: ??? Cast: Episode 9: ??? Cast: Episode 10: ??? Cast: Episode 11: ??? Cast: Episode 12: ??? Cast: Season 4 Episode 1: ??? Cast: Episode 2: ??? Cast: Episode 3: ??? Cast: Episode 4: ??? Cast: Episode 5: ??? Cast: Episode 6: ??? Cast: Episode 7: ??? Cast: Episode 8: ??? Cast: Episode 9: ??? Cast: Episode 10: ??? Cast: Episode 11: ??? Cast: Episode 12: ??? Cast: Season 5 Episode 1: ??? Cast: Episode 2: ??? Cast: Episode 3: ??? Cast: Episode 4: ??? Cast: Episode 5: ??? Cast: Episode 6: ??? Cast: Episode 7: ??? Cast: Episode 8: ??? Cast: Episode 9: ??? Cast: Episode 10: ??? Cast: Episode 11: ??? Cast: Episode 12: ??? Cast: Season 6 Episode 1: ??? Cast: Episode 2: ??? Cast: Episode 3: ??? Cast: Episode 4: ??? Cast: Episode 5: ??? Cast: Episode 6: ??? Cast: Episode 7: ??? Cast: Episode 8: ??? Cast: Episode 9: ??? Cast: Episode 10: ??? Cast: Episode 11: ??? Cast: Episode 12: ??? Cast: Category:The Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin Show Category:Cpend7 Ideas